


We are all going to be just fine

by in_a_blog_in_the_ground



Series: Brothers Three [7]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Eagles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_a_blog_in_the_ground/pseuds/in_a_blog_in_the_ground
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know what would really suck? Watching your brothers fall to their deaths. Yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are all going to be just fine

The great Eagle swooped low, and Nori dropped and rolled to the base of the hill Ori was frantically scrambling down, followed more cautiously by Dori, in order to meet their brother, who was now sitting up groggily and attempting to stand.

"Nori, Nori!" cried Ori, who had reached his brother and grabbed his arm to help him up.

"Gerroffame..." muttered Nori, trying to shake off his hand before suddenly freezing...and turning to stare at Ori, whom last he saw was falling into the darkness under the cliff, along with Dori.

It had taken four dwarves: Bombur hanging on to his wide belt and practically sitting back to utilize his greater weight, Gloin and Balin's arms around his shoulders, and Bofur's fists at his collar, shouting into his face, to stop him from clambering out and tipping the tree.

It was then that they learned he had nearly the strength of his brother when madness took.

Blinded by grief and rage, he had not seen the Eagle swoop up with his brothers on its back, nor had even noticed them until one plucked him from the arms of his friends.  
His ears still ringing with Ori's final scream, his voice still hoarse from roaring curses in broken Khuzdul, and his body still aching from the beating the others were forced to inflict in order to stop him rushing to the other end of the already precariously balanced elm, Nori could only stare in disbelief, wondering if he had fallen himself, and this was just a dream of the dead.

Wordlessly, Nori seized Ori in a tight embrace that crushed the air from the younger's lungs.

Puffing a bit, Dori had now reached the bottom of the hill, and mistaking Ori for the embracer called, "Step back a bit, lad! Give him a chance to breathe!”

At the sound of his voice, Nori released Ori, and turned his red-eyed gaze to Dori, his elder brother, the fusspot, who once he thought he would have been content to never see again, but now would not give up the sight for all the riches in Erebor.

"Do-..." he started to say before his throat closed up, lurching forward to clap a hand on Dori's shoulder, with the other unconsciously locked on Ori's collar, dragging him a step along as well. 

It was in that moment, with both his brothers, the last of his family, all he had left of value in the world, both real, and present, and alive under his hands, something small and long-forgotten in Nori broke free.

Lowering his head, Nori gasped for breath as great, silent sobs wracked his body, shaking him to the very core.

"Nori? Nori! Dori, what's happening, what's wrong, is he hurt?!" Ori panicked and pinned Nori's arm close, having never seen his brother like this before, or indeed, in any other way but brave and dashing; a bit of a rogue perhaps, but the dwarf he had always looked up to, the way little boys idolize swaggering older brothers.

"No, lad," Dori softly answered, moving in and gently pulling Nori to his chest, "he's fine. We are all going to be just fine," this last he murmured into Nori's ear, the way he always had when Nori would come home bruised and bleeding from the last scrape he had gotten himself into, before his wanderlust hit, and he tried to place himself beyond Dori's reach.

Ori leaned into his brothers and felt Dori's arm circle him comfortingly, familiarly, as tears he hadn't known he was holding back fell in relief of being alive, of being with the family who raised him, and whom he knew would be there for him as long as they were able.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic of anything I have ever written o.O It just struck me one day what that would feel like, and it wouldn't get out of my head. Thus this whole fanfic-writing 'venture began. 
> 
> Thanks for indulging me :)


End file.
